


A lesson in discipline-Soryu x MC x Eisuke

by MarilynSamson



Category: Kissed By the Baddest Bidder, Voltage Inc - Fandom, kbtbb
Genre: F/M, Kissed By The Baddest Bidder - Freeform, Multi, Sex, Voltage Inc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarilynSamson/pseuds/MarilynSamson
Summary: This account belongs to a tumblr user named: marilynfuse. I will be posting some of the smut shots I made here in case Tumblr ever decides to delete them, enjoy!WARNING: Threesome, vibrator use, abrasive language, name calling, public sex.If you enjoy these smut fictions and would like to get a personalized one go ahead and message me on Fiverr at @samsonmarilyn
Relationships: Eisuke x MC, Ichinomiya Eisuke & Reader, Oh Soryu/Main Character, Reader - Relationship, Soryu x MC
Kudos: 17





	A lesson in discipline-Soryu x MC x Eisuke

The dim lighting of Tres Spade’s elegant bar served to both relax its visitors and provide a sense of privacy that worked in favor for its owner Ichinomiya Eisuke, the man who owned the throne and your body and heart. Tonight was no different from the previous ones as your skin prickled with pleasure from having two of the most influential men in Japan at your service.  
Hidden from the eyes of many regulars the table you sat at was almost shredded in darkness from how low the lighting above it appeared to be, almost as if on purpose to hide away the smooth texture of your skin as your lovers pulled off your silky dress, their mouths and hands working effectively as they trapped you from each side.

Moaning helplessly against Soryu’s minty breath your arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as you sat in his lap, your hips moving almost in synch, the only barrier against your heated bodies were your drenched panties and his dark grey boxers, as your tongues mingled in a hot fiery dance of lust and passion.  
Lost in the fiery embrace you’ve almost forgotten about the man behind you his strong chest pressing against your bare back had you writhing in pleasure as his fingers dipped into your panties, pads pressing against your drenched clit, eliciting a wanton moan from your occupied 👄 as a new wave of pleasure hit you all at once.  
Breaking from the heated lip-lock your head whipped back to take a good look at Eisuke a displeased frown graced his handsome face as his fingers rubbed your clit and slit harder, making your spine arch in both pleasure and pain. “I told you to not get carried away and keep us both content didn’t I _____? And what did you do? You focused only on Soryu instead of giving us both enough attention, I say this calls for a lesson in discipline, don’t you agree Sor?”

Humming in response Soryu’s beautiful grey orbs stayed focused on your heaving chest as his hot tongue enveloped one of your nipples, sucking on it with merciless accuracy. “I don’t mind. Why not? But don’t go too far, ____ has work tomorrow, we have to be kind to her” His deep voice danced across the naked flesh on your chest as his midnight blue locks tickled your collarbone, sending electrical impulses of pleasure throughout your aching form.  
“Always the gentleman huh? Well, I don’t feel like playing a nice guy tonight. ___ you’ll have to brace your tight hole to get through this am I clear?” Eisuke’s strict tone left no room for argument making you nod obediently as he pulled off your silky panties before pulling out a shiny slick black toy from the nearby drawer, its long and thick texture promised to bring you pleasure as he glided the shiny surface against your swollen clit.

“Here’s how we’ll do it, you’ll have this thick toy inside of you while Soryu and I use your slutty hole to our content got it? I think it is a suiting punishment to teach you how to treat your lovers with respect ____.” Sliding the now lubed toy into your aching core, he pushed it in slowly and gently as he whispered into your ear. “Yeah? You like that? I know you do, you’ll moan and beg for anything that’ll make you cum won’t you? “  
The quiet buzz of the thick toy inside your heated folds was all you could focus on as you hid your face in the crook of Soryu’s neck, his fresh minty scent invaded your sense as you attempted to hold back wanton moans not to be caught by the people around you and yet failing miserably as you could no longer deny the effect the vibrator had on your intoxicated form.  
Soryu’s hands gently embraced your hips as his warm lips peppered sweet kisses along your earlobe, his tongue lazily drawing out circles across the heated flesh as he whispered. “Mmm are you alright ____? I hope Eisuke isn’t being too rough, after all, we haven’t gotten the chance to stretch you out this far yet.”  
Enveloping your earlobe into his heated cavern his hands worked on his boxers, pulling them down enough to reveal his thick shaft, pre-cum deliciously glistening at the tip of his member. “Mmm your moans are telling me it’s okay to go on am I right?”  
Moaning out a desperate “Yes” your grip on Soryu’s shoulders tightened as you felt the tip of his hot cock enter your already occupied entrance, stretching the walls slowly, almost lazily as he made you lose grip on the last remains of your sanity, reason slowly disappearing from your hues only to be replaced by lust. “Ahnn Soryu ahn, it feels so good, please Eisuke too.”  
No longer chained down by your inhibitions you pleaded for Eisuke’s cock as Soryu’s brought wave after wave of pure bliss to your core. 

Chuckling at your pleading voice, Eisuke’s deft fingers worked quickly to free his stiff cock from its restrains as he glided the hot shaft across your reddened entrance the pre-cum from his cock mixing with your sweet nectar as he slowly dipped the head of his shaft inside of your tight cavern, making a sexy grunt leave his thin lips as he thrust it all the way inside.  
A sweet overpowering jolt raced through your entire body as it succumbed to the pleasure the two men provided you with. Their long thick shafts rubbed against the inside of your walls squeezing the toy in between, aligning it so that the tip of the vibrator hit your G-spot with each thrust of their hips, as their hot breathes fanned your face and neck, their throaty moans tickling your ears as you slowly but surely were reaching a euphoria so sweet that you couldn’t wait to taste it.

“Ahn please please faster ahhn I want to feel your hot cum inside of me ahn.” No longer in control of your own words, your carnal desires took hold of your mind as you rode their thick shafts with urgency, the sound of skin slapping against skin barely echoing as longue music played in the background loud enough to mask your presence. The two men shared a knowing glance as each picked up the pace, their hips moving faster and harsher than before, their fingers digging deeply into the flesh of your hips and thighs as they groaned and moaned your name out continuously, fueling on your desire.  
Almost on the verge of a numbing orgasm you felt your lips meeting both Eisuke’s and Soryu’s as each played with your tongue, bit onto the soft flesh on your skin and left you breathless with flawless technique as your body experienced what you desired all evening, an orgasm so strong that it left your limbs numb and your core scorching hot from the overstimulation that your lovers provided. A moment later you felt their hot seed enter deep within your cavern as they too reached their high, their breaths urgent and panting as each kissed your cheeks in affection.  
“Mmm ahn that was amazing ____, who knew you were so good at this?” Soryu’s hoarse whisper fanned your face as his hand affectionately stroked your head, the gesture so gentle it had you closing your eyes within seconds as fatigue took over you. “Hm, you did well for today but don’t expect me to be so lenient next time.”

Despite his harsh words, Eisuke’s voice was tender as he pulled out the vibrating toy from within you and draped his dark grey jacket over your shoulders, in an attempt to soothe your shivering form. Embraced by their loving whispers you felt your body and mind relax as sleep took over your form within seconds, the heat from your lovers flesh keeping you warm as you slept.


End file.
